How to Train Your Dragon In the Modern Age
by benben111
Summary: A hunted dragon is down in someones back yard and the boy who aids him befriends him. Rated T for swearing and a little blood.
1. Prolouge

How to Train Your Dragon

(In the modern age)

By:Ben Harrison

Summer 2010-

N/A

Disclamifier: I dont own the idea of httyd book or movie.

P.S undelined text is thought.

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful spring day in April. The sky was as clear as any thing that day, and I was enjoying a pleasant walk through my backyard. I see skies of blue... clouds of white. Bright blessed days dark scared nights...And I think to myself, what a wonderful world...I thought and laughed."What a wonderful world indeed." _I said aloud._

This world filled with man's creation and achievement. From the invention of the light bulb to the Moon landing, mankind has done great things.

But, one of the most amazing things on this tiny rocky speck in the universe we call home are dragons. Reptiles of the sky. The largest living thing with the ability to take flight. Studying and learning about them has been a hobby of mine scene as far back as I can remember. All my life I have been amazed by these creatures of flight. Now in 2010, I know nearly everything there is to be known about dragons. Such as number of shots or average life span, even genus and species. Dragons play a significant role in history. Mostly in events involving flight. A pet dragon aided the Wright Brothers in the design of there aircraft. Dragons also played a major role in WWI and WWII.

Sadly things have changed since the heyday of dragon and human flight (Being shortly after the war between dragons and vikings ended.) dragons and humans have grown apart. Dragons are much less friendly today. Now dragons see us as something that's just there and can be ignored rather than a friend and ally. There are far less dragon riders today than when the vikings were around. To make matters worse, There are people who hunt dragons. "Damm poachers..." I murmured as I cringed at the thought of a dragon being shot out of the sky and mercilessly killed ,skinned, and made into boots. "eugh!" I spat as the horrid image ran through my head. The thought of such amazing creatures being killed for no more than commerce made me want to punch someone, twice.

I looked up at the clear blue sky and spotted a tiny silhouette of something with wings. "Hmmmmm..." I squinted to identify exactly what it was. Ah ha! Its a terrible terror.I thought as it glided through the sky. _Rather an _ironic name though.I thought again. Such a tiny dragon named to sound horrifying. I chuckled. Then thinking about all the dragons I have seen in my life thus far, I remembered my encounter with a Night Fury.

Luckily at the time I had a camera with me so I managed to get an few pics. It must have been high on kitty grass or something cause the crazy thing landed on our car! My Mom slammed on the brakes but somehow it hung on. I then proceeded to roll down the window stick my head out and take pictures. A few of it looking up and behind us and then of it flying away. None of us have any idea as to why it landed on the roof of the car. I enjoy photograph and video taping so I got good shots of it. I had other events running through my head until my mom called me in because we were going to go out to dinner somewhere and then to the store. "Ok mom I'm coming!" I jogged inside. "You should take a shower when your sister gets out." she said. "Yeah I will." I said in agreement. As soon as my sister Kate left the shower I was on my way up to my room. Me being myself I am horribly disorganized , so I couldn't find my bathrobe. Instead, I used a robe that isn't used for showering.(if that's possible) It is made of a flannel material and was very hot in the weather. When I was done in the shower Mom cut my hair. It was kinda long. When that was done I went to get dressed. It took me a moment to find a good pair of shorts. As soon as I did; I went downstairs and said "Let's go."

* * *

And so the prolouge is done.


	2. Chapter1: NDE

How to Train Your Dragon

(In the modern age)

By:Ben Harrison

N/A

Disclamifier: I dont own the idea of httyd books or movie.

however, I do own the carecters in the story here. Horay, I own something!

P.S undelined text is thought. but you already knew that.

* * *

Chapter:1

N.D.E.

The night came quickly after we got back and I was tired. After a few rounds of Call of Duty MW2 with Kate,I was off to bed. "Good night Ben." she called from the tv room. "Good night." I said. 5'8" and brown hair. I've got bangs a little past half my forehead. Although there normally past my eyes.

Speaking of eyes, I've got glasses; nearsightedness sucks. I Wear them as far back on my nose as they can go.(Which is a very good excuse to give people the finger.) My hair is long but not to long. From my bangs (Which are all roughly the same length.) my hair tapers back until a little past half way down the back of my neck. My sister is shorter than I am, being roughly 5'5". She's got brown hair like mine with a thick bond streak in front, down the left side. She looks good most of the time. By sometime around 10:30 I had finished all the stuff  
I do before bed. I pulled myself up the last few steps up to my room.(Its on the third floor)I got in bed and fell asleep fast. "Thank god its Friday." I murmured under my breath as I fell asleep. What felt like a second to me but was a few hours in reality; a loud noise awoke me. Booom! I sharply inhaled in shock and said breathily "Holy shit." "What the fuck is Quantico doing testing at three AM!" I moaned. Booooom! "FUCK!" I yelled as that explosion was much closer than the last. The most recent explosion jolted me to my senses. "What the hell is going on?" Then the sparse crackle of semi-automatic gunfire rang out. Shit! Its like WWIII out there! I opened my window and looked as far as I could. I couldn't see so I craned my neck as far as it would go, still nothing.

Without thinking I ran down stairs to see _moms_ door hanging open. I continued down and before I knew it, I was outside. It was very dark, so I couldn't see very well. After a moment of looking around and wondering what the hell I was doing, I encountered Mom. "What the fuck are you doing? Get back inside!" "Mom I think the explosions are coming from that way." I pointed roughly to the north east. "Ok. Go inside!" She said running to the car. I finally came to my scenes and turned to go inside. I waited for Mom to leave and I looked to the place where the explosions had really came from. Starting as a low rumble something illuminated the roof and cast a shadow. It was a huge blue-burning ball of fire. As it drew closer time slowed. My instinct kicked in violently. **HIT THE DECK! **I did. Hard... BOOOOOOOOMMMMM! The heat was intense. I blacked out. Nothing happened in my head. It was all dark. I still don't know how long I was out for but it felt like hours to me.

As soon as I was awake I did not feel good. My scenes crawled back to me. First, was sight. My eyelids felt like they had several tons attached. I managed to hold them open briefly but it didn't do much good, my vision was so blurred I hardly could barely make out shapes. I tried again. It was somewhat clearer. I saw the ground in front and then the porch. Then feeling came back,

witch I wasn't to happy about. All I got from that since was pain in some places and numbness in most others. But warmth stood out amongst the mixed feelings. My feet were hot and legs were warm.  
Hearing was last, and least. All that I heard for a good minuet was shrill ringing. Still in pain I embraced unconsciousness again. Another few hours in the back of my mind passed. I awoke again. I forced my eyes open. I checked to be sure that I wasn't dead, and in one piece. Come on toes, Wiggle!I commanded myself. I slowly felt them move. "Ok good." I said with a sigh of relief. Alright fingers, your turn. I commanded them to work. The did so faster this time. "Thank god-for that." I said very tired. "Ok time to- ughh. Get up." I murmured. It was fairly difficult, and hardly worked. Once on my knees I looked around behind me. I saw a shallow (Less than an inch deep) and nearly circular hole less than thirty feet behind me. Oh I had been much closer, the blast would've killed me. "thank god for that too." I said scared awake by the cold realization. Turning back around I remembered that the car was gone. Ok good that buys me time. I thought. Before I started off for the woods where I herd the sounds, I realized my glasses were missing. "Oh crap!" I said panicked. I looked around for them. "Oh, thank god!" I had found them. I put them on and inspected them. "Good no damage." It had taken me so long to notice because it was barely light outside. I started off towards the woods, because, apparently, what I regained in motor control I lost in any care for my safety. At first I was hobbling along like a zombie. After a moment of limbering up I found myself at a full

run. As I neared the woods I slowed myself. I ducked under logs and hoped the small stream. I slowly made my way through the woods.

"Woah." I hardly breathed. A dragon. I squinted hard trying to see what the heck it was, without getting to close. I opened my eyes as much as I could (More than I thought possible) to suck up an much moon light as possible to mayby see any better. Maybe if I open my eyes wide enough , I'll evolve into a higher fucking species. I thought. I had no other choice but to get closer if I wanted to pursue this any further. And I did. So I very (and I stress that word) slowly (that one too) inched my way closer. A gap in the clouds (I assume) opened enough to illuminate its face for a moment. "Oh god." I was on guard but it still surprised me. "So, a Night Fury."I whispered. I thought it was either dead, knocked out, or asleep. Not sure which one it was, I found a good place out of site and a rock. I threw it at the dragon. It did not stir. I tried again. Still no movement. Still unsure about its state of awareness I approached slowly. I saw its slow breathing, and figured that it was unconscious. How unconscious was the question. I carfully lowered my ear to where its lungs were. Very shallow. I thought. Next I listened to the heart beat. Slow but steady."Wow, your out cold, like -10° Celsius cold. Jeez, what happe-Oh crap."

I don't know how I had missed it before but, there was a small hole in the side of it's underside, bleeding a dark dark red liquid slowly into a pool below."Jesus." I said as I moved over to the open wound. "This wont heal without aid. *sigh* You-"I said as I stretched the scales out somewhat."-are in some deep ass doo doo." I soaked some of the blood with my handkerchief. I looked into the bullet shaped hole for a shot. A small crumpled piece of copper suddenly fell out of It's side. "Oh, well that simplifies things." I said before I ran off to the house.

* * *

And so chapter 1: N.D.E. Is done

P.S Did you figure out what N.D.E. means?


End file.
